


Remember

by mywritingsaboutwrestlers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fatherly Triple H, Feels, Flashbacks, God!Baron Corbin, Smut, That's right another god au, Violence, motherly Stephanie McMahon, not graphic violence, reader has controlling parents that don't make an appearance, reader is also something supernaturalesque, reader works in a flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingsaboutwrestlers/pseuds/mywritingsaboutwrestlers
Summary: Reader gets out from underneath her parents' thumb, going to a small town. Stephanie McMahon takes her in immediately and soon, reader is working in her flower shop. Reader meets Baron and is immediately attracted to him, but he wants nothing to do with her. Then she learns a harsh truth.





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Another delve into the God!Verse. I actually wrote this for a friend of mine for her birthday! Part 2 is still in the works, but may take a while, so for now, it's a one shot!

           You weren’t sure why you were drawn to this little seaside town. You had nothing against the ocean, but for some reason, you felt like there was something here, something you had been wanting and needing for most of your life. You had always felt a little out of place in your family. You tried to not let it get to you, but there were days when all you wanted to do was runaway. You had a few times, but you had never managed to get far. Your parents didn’t understand your need to leave, why you wanted to get out of the city. You wanted to go be amongst the trees, be surrounded by nature, not skyscrapers. Your parents decided it would be best to keep you under near constant surveillance, which only made things worse. You finally got away from them, and now here you were, standing at the edge of the small town, a suitcase in your hand and wondering what the  _hell_ you were going to do. You had no money, nowhere to stay. And you sure couldn’t just walk up to anyone and ask to stay with them. You realized your mistake too late and now you had nothing. You couldn’t afford a bus back, hell, you couldn’t afford buying yourself a little something to eat. You sighed, not knowing what to do.

           “Hey, you okay over there?”

           You jumped, eyes going wide as you looked at the person talking to you. It was an older woman with dark brown hair that fell down her back and striking blue green eyes. You stuttered out an apology as you tried to calm yourself.

           “It’s okay. You look a little lost.” She gave you a smile.

           “I, um, seem to have not thought this all entirely through,” you stated, scratching the back of your neck. “But I think I’ll be okay, thanks.”

           The woman frowned at you. “I’m not letting a sweet looking girl like you stay out here, especially since it’s going to be getting cold.” She stepped towards you. “Come on. I’ve got a spare room at my house. I could always use a little more female company seeing as I live with my husband and three sons.” She beckoned for you to follow her. You got a good feeling from this woman, feeling safety and warmth wash over you. She had a motherly doting about her, something you had never experienced. “I’m Stephanie, by the way. What’s your name?’

           You gave your name with a soft smile, following her with your suitcase. “Thank you for this. I thought I would have to call my parents and have them send someone to get me and that’s the last thing I want.” You looked down at the ground.

           “Oh, honey, I promise that you can stay with us as long as you need. I need help at my store, so you can work there if you want. I don’t like seeing young women that don’t have their parents to help out. Not your fault that you didn’t bring what you thought you needed.” She gave you that kind smile again. She felt like a mom should: loving, caring, helpful.

           You almost teared up at the thought. You followed her down the main street until you came to East Street where she turned and headed for the large house at the end of it. You noticed that she had flowers in her hands.

           “My sons are a rowdy bunch and my husband doesn’t help much. Just tell them to shut up if need be. They’ll listen. They’re good boys, just a handful.” She opened the front door once you arrived. You immediately heard yelling and running down the long hallway, three boys coming straight at you two. They all skidded to a stop in a row, smiling wide at their mom and then looking at you. The shortest one cocked his head to the side, smile still present. The one in the middle with the shaggy hair sneered, almost glaring at you. You felt scrutinized by him. The third pursed his lips beneath his mustache.

           “Who’s this, mum?” the smaller one said.

           Your eyebrows shot up. He was British? But Stephanie was so  _not British_. You wondered briefly if her husband was. You noticed a very large man come from the kitchen, a towel thrown over his shoulder.

           “Hey, sweetcheeks. Who is this?” he asked, crossing his arms.

           He was also  _not British_. You wondered if they adopted their boys.

           Stephanie introduced you with a smile. “She needs some help and we have that spare room. I need help at the shop. I could also use a break from you boys,” she teased.

           The large man walked over, giving her a sweet kiss. “I’m Hunter. These are our boys: Tyler, Peter, and Trent.”

           “Why are they British?” you blurted, quickly throwing you hand over your mouth. “I’m sorry, that was rude.”

           Hunter chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s okay, kid. They went to boarding school for several years, were only here for the summers. Picked it up overseas I guess.” He smiled at you kindly. For such a large man, he seemed like a teddy bear. “I made extra food tonight, too. Guess I had a feeling my beautiful wife would be bringing someone home with her.” He headed back into the kitchen.

           Stephanie smiled after her husband, shaking her head. “Let me take you to your room, honey. Then you can come and have dinner with us!”

           You couldn’t help but smile back at her. She led you down the hallway to a cute little room with a twin sized bed and a cute dresser.

           “You can set yourself up in here. It’s not much, but it’s better than nothing.” She gave you a reassuring smile, ushering you into the room. “Go ahead, make yourself at home! Dinner will be ready here in a few minutes.” She gave you a hug, one you weren’t expecting. You gave it back awkwardly. She left the room, shutting the door behind her. You looked around, seeing a few small photos of landscapes on the walls. You put your suitcase on the bed, opening it. You pulled your phone out to see a missed call from your mom and two more from your dad. You saw three voicemails as well. You rolled your eyes and deleted them before listening to them. You didn’t care what they had to say. They were probably just wondering why you would cause them a problem, even though they were the ones that had kept you under lock and key for upwards of eight years.

           You plugged your phone into your charger for a few minutes, scrolling through you texts to see a few from your parents. You were right. All they wanted to know was why you were such a “problem child”. You deleted all of them.

           There was a knock on the door. You got up, opening the door to see Trent. He smiled at you. “Dinner is ready. Thought I’d come get you.”

           “Thank you, Trent,” you said with a smile. You followed him out into the foyer and then to the dining room. Six places were set. Tyler and Pete were seated next to one another on one side, Stephanie sat at one end, and Hunter sat at the other. Trent pulled your seat out for you next to Stephanie. You thanked him once again. Food was passed around to everyone, Stephanie insisting that you take a little extra for yourself. You already felt like a part of the family and it was strange.

           “So, where are you from originally?” Hunter asked after sipping at his beer.

           Stephanie shushed him, but you shook your head. “I’m not hiding anything,” you said with a smile. You told him where you were from.

           Hunter smiled. “I’ve been there before. Nice place.”

           You shrugged. “It’s okay, I guess.”

           He raised an eyebrow, leaning forward on his elbows. “Any reason why it’s just ‘okay’?” he asked.

           You felt everyone look at you. “I, uh, I…”

           “Oh, Hunter, leave the girl alone!” Stephanie reprimanded.

           “Sorry. I’m nosy,” he chuckled. “Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Wasn’t my intention.”

           You smiled. “It’s alright. I’m sure you mean well,” you replied.

           Stephanie patted your hand with a smile.

           Dinner turned into a fun affair, the boys telling you about school, Stephanie telling you all about how she met Hunter, and Hunter sharing his stories about when he was in the military. You found yourself enjoying family dinner more than you cared to admit.

———-

           You had been working at the little florist shop Stephanie owned for about three weeks now. You thoroughly enjoyed it, loving how she doted on you and made you feel like you were part of the family. Hunter and the boys did as well, always welcoming you with open arms and quickly becoming like siblings to the boys and Hunter treated you like a daughter. You felt so loved and welcomed.

           You tended to some very beautiful red roses that had started to wilt too soon. You carefully trimmed them and put them in new water before putting them in the refrigerator.

“Do you want to go out to lunch today?” Steph asked as she came from the back with a vase of tulips. “I’ve been craving one of Baron’s ham and cheese paninis and I know you would love the cooking.” She was smiling at you, eyes twinkling.

           “Sure!” you agreed, a smile of your own growing on your face. “When do you want to go?” You wiped your hands on the apron you were wearing.

           “How about we head over in ten minutes? Give us a little time to make sure everything will be okay while we go eat.” She began arranging the tulips on the counter. “Would you mind going out to the field behind us and getting us some narcissus? I like having them in the shop when we can.”

           You nodded, heading outside. There were several bunches of them littering the small field that stretched out towards the ocean. With your clippers in hand, you went around the field, getting several bunches to take inside. You sniffed them, smiling at their fragrance. You headed back inside, the flowers held in your hands with care.

           “Those look beautiful!” Steph said, taking them from you to put in a vase. She hummed a little as she trimmed them, cutting off a small bunch. She turned to you and tucked it over your ear. “And now you look even more beautiful than usual.”

           Heat rose in your cheeks, thanking her softly. She patted your cheek.

           “We should head over to the restaurant. I would like a good table to sit at. I know Baron might accommodate for me, but only if it’s not too busy.” She set the narcissus on the counter and grabbed her keys. “Let’s get going.”

           You followed her out of the shop, flipping the sign to closed before you exited. She locked the door and you two headed to the main street to the cute restaurant. You had heard about Baron, but had yet to meet him. Steph hadn’t told you much about him, saying you would need to see for yourself. It was overcast today. You could see Dean Ambrose, a man that stopped in to get flowers for his girlfriend, jogging down the street with his girlfriend chasing him. They looked very happy together. You wondered what that felt like. You had never actually been in a relationship, at least, nothing serious. It was something you had longed for.

           Steph snapped you back to reality when you almost ran into her in front of the restaurant, dubbed The Lone Wolf. You thought it was a little silly, but it was a good place, or so you had heard. Steph opened the door, walking in. You followed quickly, standing behind her as she waited patiently. You looked around. The walls were a light gray color with black accents, bright lights lighting it up inside. The booths had red covered seats and dark gray tables. It was very fancy looking, yet still had a feeling of being a nice, cozy place. It was very warm inside.

           “Hey, Steph!” a deep voice rang out.

           You looked up. And  _up_. He was impossibly tall, tattoos littering his arms and chest where you could see under his black V-neck. He had a beanie on, his deep, dark brown eyes looking at Stephanie as he smiled. He had a really nice smile, one that made your stomach do flips. He was very broad, obviously very powerful with how thick his arms were. His thighs were straining against the dark denim jeans he wore. He seemed so familiar, yet you were sure you had never seen him before. You wouldn’t forget a man like him. You were entranced. That was the only word you could think of at the moment. He still hadn’t looked at you.

           “You by yourself or waiting for old Hunter?” he asked.

           Steph laughed. “Neither, Baron! Came to have lunch with my new friend!” She turned to you.

           Baron finally looked down at you, his eyes going side for a moment. You wondered if you had something on your face. “Oh, uh…” he stuttered, eyes leaving you. “Sure, let me get you guys at a table.” He grabbed two menus and quickly rushed off.

           Steph winked at you before following him, her heels clicking on the hardwood. You went after them. Once seated, Baron left quickly, never once saying a word to you. His eyes did meet yours briefly, a look of sadness on his face. Then he was gone, disappearing back into the kitchen. You could see into the kitchen a little, spotting a very tall woman being pulled aside, Baron whispering to her. You huffed a bit, picking up your menu. You could feel Steph looking at you.

           “Is something wrong?” you asked, looking over at her over your menu.

           She was staring at you rather intently before she smiled. “No, nothing’s wrong.”

           You raised an eyebrow, but when she said nothing, you turned your attention back to your menu. Your order was taken by a small blonde girl. She was very pretty, giving you a smile as she jotted everything down. Your menus were whisked away, leaving nothing for Steph to hide her smirk behind. You crossed your arms, leaning back in the booth to look at her. “Okay, you look like the cat that ate the canary. What’s going on, Steph?”

           She shrugged, her eyes going to where Baron was standing. Your eyes followed hers, seeing the large man looking at you. He looked away quickly, jaw ticking as his hands gripped the towel in his hands, his knuckles turning white. You don’t know why, but it made your heart hurt. You looked down at your hands on the table.

           “Baron keeps looking over here,” Steph finally said.

           You shook your head. “I am aware. He also keeps looking at me like I punched him or something. I haven’t even spoken to him yet.”

           “He’ll get over it and talk to you. He’s just generally a loner, doesn’t talk to many people besides Alexa and Nia. He’s civil with the rest of us.”

           You suspected she had something up her sleeve. You had noticed that she was always up to something, whether that be messing with her boys, or meddling in people’s love lives. You noticed that she had continually tried getting people in town together, many of those relationships turning out wonderful in the short time you had been there. You hoped she wasn’t planning on trying something with you and Baron. He didn’t seem like the type.

           Once your lunch arrived, you ate quietly, Steph doing most of the talking. You noticed Baron kept glancing in your direction, whenever your eyes meeting, he would clench his jaw and turn away, anger evident in his tense posture. It hurt, someone you didn’t even know seeming to hate you for no other reason than being present. Lunch ended and you two were on your way, leaving a decent tip for your waitress. Something had been written on the receipt, but Steph stuffed it into her purse so quickly that you didn’t see what it said. You took one more look at Baron as you left. He was watching you, that sad look in his eyes. Then he snarled and turned away from you. You felt something in your chest tighten, exiting quickly to catch up with Steph.

           Work distracted you from your thoughts of Baron. Roman, the owner of the only bar in town, had come in to get a bouquet for his twin sister for their birthday, Alexa had come in for a bouquet for Nia as well, and Dean had come in for a single rose for his girlfriend. Dean was always a chatterbox and if he wasn’t talking, he was moving around. You were currently getting his single white rose ready, trimming it up nicely for him as he talked and talked.

           “She was telling me that there is this place she used to go back in her home town that no one else knows about and I want to take her back there, but I want it to be a surprise, you know?” He was grinning, rocking back and forth on his feet. “What do you think?”

           You chuckled. “I think you should take her if she misses it. I don’t know how you could surprise her with it though.” You finished up the rose, handing it to him. “Tell her hello for me.”

           He pulled you into a hug, rubbing your back. You were a bit stunned, but returned it happily. “Thanks, kiddo. I’ll see you around!” He pulled away. “Everything will work out.”

           You knew the confusion on your face was evident as you looked up at him. He ruffled your hair and walked out with the rose in hand. You were so confused. What the  _hell_ did he mean by that? You shook your head before starting to close down. Steph came from the back. She was smiling very wide, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

           “Hey, honey. This is for you!” She handed the paper to you before she started locking up.

           You noticed that it was the receipt from the restaurant. There was a note scribbled on the back.

            _Meet me at the edge of the woods by the field at the cliffside. -Baron_

Your eyebrows shot up. “Steph, what is this?”

           She smiled. “Baron asked me to give that to you just before we close. You should go!”

           You rolled your eyes. “Ah, yes, I’m going to go meet a man at the edge of the woods in a small town. I don’t even know him! What if he’s a murderer?”

           Steph laughed. “No, you’ll be fine! I promise! Just go!” She started to shove you out the door, locking it behind you. She yelled through the door for you to go.

           You groaned, but decided to go. Maybe you could find out why he had been so cold to you. You headed to the field behind work and to the edge of the woods. There he was, leaning against a tree with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked up when you got closer. He pushed off the tree when you were finally within arm’s reach. He grabbed you by your shirt, pushing you against the tree harshly. You squeaked, grabbing his wrists in fear.

           “Who are you?” he growled, his eyes wild.

           He looked wild, anger all over his face as he held you to the tree by your shirt.

           “Who are you!?” he screamed. “Why do you look like her?! Why do you look like her?” His voice softened, hands loosening from your shirt. “Why?” he whispered, dropping his hands to rest on the large tree on either side of you, his head falling.

           You were stuttering, trying to say anything, but fear had frozen your throat.

           “Why do you have to torture me? You have her face, why?” He stood up, tears in his deep brown eyes. He looked like a broken man. He reached up, tracing your cheekbone slowly with calloused fingers. “Is it because I couldn’t protect her? Is that why? Because I let her get taken away from me?” He pulled away from you, looking up to the sky as a tear started slowly down his cheek.

           You slowly stepped away from the tree, heart hammering in your chest. Seeing this very large man sad made your heart hurt. You rested a hand on his arm. “I’m sorry,” you whispered. “I-I don’t know who you’re talking about, but I’m sorry that I remind you of her.”

           He turned, taking your face in his hands gently, so gently that you thought you might cry. “No, you don’t remind me of her. You  _look_ like her, exactly. You sound like her, you’re shaped like her, your hair is hers.” He rested his forehead against yours, tears falling down his cheeks.

           The action made you freeze, but when you saw those tears, you couldn’t help when your own welled up in your eyes. You took his hands in yours. His eyes shot open, searching yours. “I’m sorry that I’m not her. She must have meant a lot to you.”

           He pulled your hands up, resting them over his heart as he stood to his full height. “She used to put her hands on my chest like this.” His touch made your heart flutter. His eyes held many emotions as held your hands over his heart. “Can you-Can you say something for me?” he asked.

           You cocked your head to the side in confusion.

           He almost sobbed when you did that. “She used to give me that look.” He leaned down to kiss you. You backed away, pulling your hands from his.

           “I’m not her…”

           He let out a yell, scrubbing his hands down his face. “Just go, then.” He glared at you, but his expression softened quickly. He looked like hell, dark circles forming under his eyes, his skin going pale. Your heart ached again. You didn’t want him to be hurting. You had the urge to pull him into a hug, to hold him close. You reached for him, but stopped, pulling your hands back to put into your pockets. You walked away, your face wet. When had you started crying? You turned one last time to look at him. He was slumped over, shoulders shaking as he cried to himself. You walked away as fast as you could, heading straight home. Once there, you went straight to your room despite Steph and Hunter asking you how you were. You shut the door, throwing yourself on the bed. Your chest ached as you started to sob into your pillow, not just sad, but also angry with yourself. You knew him, he was so familiar, yet you had never met him until today. Seeing him, having him touch you felt like you were finally complete in some way, like he was the one supposed to hold you at night and love you.

———-

           He avoided you after that. You avoided him, too. You weren’t sure you could handle seeing him or speaking to him after all of that. It was too much. Steph had asked you countless questions, but you refused to answer. She seemed angry about it, but let it go after you asked her to stop. You spent several weeks, maybe even months, wondering about him, hoping he was okay. Sometimes you would see him walking down the street, but he would look above you, avoid your gaze. It made your heart hurt worse and worse with each passing day. There were nights when you would wake up from strange dreams about him.

           You were always wearing a dress, the color changing each time. He would be wearing a black tunic with the top undone, revealing his colorful array of tattoos, and black trousers. His hair was tied back at the nape of his neck. In all of your dreams, he would hold you and dance with you slowly, swaying back and forth. Sometimes he would kiss you, other times, he would shake his head as you threw massive sticks, for what you didn’t know. He would always dance with you, though, swaying softly as he held your head to his chest. He would hum to you, deep in his chest. You always woke up crying, wondering why you had these dreams. It was too much.

           You finally confronted him one day. You had woken up before everyone else in the house, crying and shaking. You got dressed quickly, your clothes going on haphazardly. You left the house, walking out into the cold, rainy morning. You weren’t sure where you were going until you found yourself outside of his house. Steph had told you where everyone lived, so you knew this was his house. You pounded on his door, tears mixing with the rain on your cheeks as you shivered in the cold. You heard shuffling inside. The door swung open, revealing a disheveled Baron, his brown eyes tired. He looked down at you and was ready to shut the door until you reached for him, your hands going to his face.

           “I need to talk to you,” you whispered, voice shaking.

           Baron pulled you inside, rubbing your arms. “Why did you come here? Jesus, you’re shivering.” He went to walk away, but you grabbed his hand, pulling him back to you.

           “I keep dreaming about you,” you whispered. Baron looked down at you with sad eyes. “I keep dreaming about you and me, and I want it to stop. I can’t do this, knowing I look like someone you loved, dreaming about you dancing with me and kissing me. I need it to stop. I need to know who it was you loved.” You started sobbing, wrapping your arms around his torso. His whole body tensed. “Please, Baron. I can’t do this anymore.”

           Baron hugged you, shushing you softly as he started swaying back and forth, like in your dreams, humming. You sobbed loudly, pressing your forehead to his chest. He stayed liked that for what felt like hours, holding you as he hummed. Your sobs turned to whimpers until you finally stopped crying altogether.

           “Can I show you something?” he finally said.

           You nodded. He took your hand, pulling you up the stairs and into a small room. You looked around. He had you sit on the couch in the room. He walked over to the desk, pulling open a drawer and pulling out a small box. He sat next to you, a sigh leaving him.

           “This belonged to her. I’ve been holding onto it in hopes that I would see her again. And as it would seem, you might be her if you’re having these dreams.”

           You shook your head. “Baron-“

           He opened the box. Inside was a ring, the band silver, with a deep red stone in the setting. So many feelings filled you as you looked at it. Then you were hit with a memory.

            _He was pacing back and forth in front of a throne, hand over his mouth. He was mumbling to himself, pulling and dragging at his long hair. You giggled, sneaking up behind him, putting your hands over his eyes. He stopped, a grin pulling at his lips. He turned, picking you up to press a kiss to your mouth._

_“You’re not supposed to be back from the surface yet,” he whispered, setting you down to stroke your cheek._

_“I came back a little early. I missed you,” you whispered._

_He grinned wider, kissing you again. He held your hands in his, bringing them up to his chest. You felt his heart beating rapidly underneath your fingers. “I’m happy you’re here. I have a very important question to ask you.” Your smile never once faltered as you looked up at him. “Will you marry me, Persephone?”_

           You were crying again. With trembling hands, you took the box from him. “I said yes…” you whispered. “Wait, you called me Persephone. What-“

           “That was your name, before you were taken from me. You were my Persephone, my destroyer, my light, my queen.” He took the ring from the box.

           “Persephone as in-“

           “My true name is Hades, God of the Underworld.” His gaze was soft. “I know that you might not believe me, but-“

           “I believe you.” You cupped his cheek. “I don’t know why I do, but I do. I felt drawn here, felt like something important was waiting for me here. And then I met you, and when you would look away from me, it made my heart hurt. And when you confronted me in the field, I was upset. It felt like my heart was breaking.” Tears were welling in your eyes. “I don’t know why I believe you, Baron, but I do.” You set the box down on your lap, grabbing his hands. “How did she-did I die?”

           Baron looked down at your joined hands. “It was a little over a hundred years ago. We were happy, ruling the Underworld. We were married, and it seemed the world was ours.” Tears fell down his cheeks. “One of Zeus’s most recent children, a young guy named Erik, had decided he wanted you for himself… He broke into the Underworld, prepared to kill me and take you. You, of course, weren’t having any of it.” He chuckled a bit. “He injured me pretty bad, so you tried to kill him.”

            _The young man had stabbed Baron in the side with a lightning bolt, dropping the larger man. Baron growled in anger, eyes turning completely black with anger. You rushed forward, vined shooting from the ground as you restrained the man. You were at Baron’s side in a second, smiling at him as he stood. He touched your cheek. “Let him down. I wish to have a word with him.”_

_“In your case, several,” you teased. You let the man down, anger in your eyes. You were almost growling at this point as Baron picked him up by the throat._

_“Why are you here?” Baron asked, voice booming._

_Erik struggled. “I plan on taking your wife from you, you sick bastard.”_

_Baron growled at that, not seeing the lightning bolt forming in the man’s hand. But you saw it, eyes going wide. You jumped in the way as the man thrust the bolt forward. It pierced your stomach, making you scream. Baron snapped the man’s neck with ease, dropping him as you fell to the ground. Baron was there then, pulling you into his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks. “You’ll be okay, Persephone. You’ll be okay.”_

_The pain was too much for you, eyes watering. “I’m sorry, Hades. I’m so sorry.” You were gasping in pain, trying anything to make it stop, but it wasn’t working. “Kiss me.”_

_“What?”_

_“Kiss me, please,” you sobbed._

_He obliged with a soft, salty kiss, his lower lips quivering. Everything was fading so fast, all because of one demigod. Your hand felt from his face. You were gone._

           You snapped out of it, eyes wide as tears fell down your face. Baron wasn’t much better, brown eyes red and puffy. You practically launched yourself at him, straddling him to hold onto him tightly, arms around his neck. He buried his face in your neck, his strong arms going around your middle. You had never felt more safe than you did right then, in his arms, despite the crying you two were doing.

           “I’m never letting you go again,” he mumbled against your neck.

           “Good. I don’t plan on letting go of you either.”

           He chuckled, pulling away to wipe his eyes. “Do you want to stay here with me today? I’ll close the restaurant for the day. We can catch up, see if we can unlock any more memories of yours.”

           You nodded with a large smile before you pressed your lips to his. It felt so natural, so right to have his full mouth pressed to yours. He growled low in his throat as he moved his lips against yours, his hands falling from your back to your hips, moving you against him.

           “Is this too much too soon?” he asked. He rested his forehead against yours.

           You shook your head. “I found out I’m a god and that you’re Hades. I don’t think that’s too much,” you joked, smiling at him.

           He chuckled, rubbing your hips enthusiastically. “Does that mean that you want this? You want me?”

           A roll of your hips was his answer, a choked moan leaving him at the feeling. You weren’t much better, whimpering when you felt his erection pressed against you. He growled loudly, biting at your lower lip and pulling. His fingers dug into your hips as he rolled his hips up to yours, his lips leaving yours to travel down your neck, sucking and biting the soft skin. You whined loudly as the sensation sent heat straight to your core. You tugged at his shirt.

           “Please, Baron. I don’t know if I can wait for this.”

           He smirked against your neck, all the sadness of before fading into the background. His slid his hands underneath your ass, standing up with you in his arms. Your legs wrapped around his middle, whimpering when he nearly slammed you against the nearest wall, grinding against you. “I want to take you right here against this wall, like we used to all those years ago.”

           You nodded quickly.

           “Then let’s get these pesky clothes off.” He set you down for a moment, dropping to his knees to pull your damp sweatpants off along with your panties. He looked up at you, smirking before he spread your thighs, his tongue passing your lips with ease to tease at your clit. A cry left you, hips surging forward as you tangled your hand in his long hair. Took hold of your thighs, lifting your leg over his shoulder, his tongue delving ever deeper into you, his nose pressing to your clit. You were whimpering and writhing, body arching from the wall. It felt so good, the coil in your stomach tightening more and more the quicker he sucked and licked at you. He growled against you. “Look at me.”

           You looked down at him to see him looking up at you hungrily, his eyes seeming to have gotten even darker than they already were. The sight is what sent you over the edge, body practically singing as you came on his tongue. He barely let up, only stopping his motions when you tugged on his hair. He licked his lips as he stood, towering over you.

           “Finish getting undressed, sweetheart.” He got undressed, as did you.

           You stopped, admiring the elaborate ink on his skin. “When did you get these? You didn’t have them before.”

           He smiled, hoisting you to press you to the wall. “Got them because they look badass, sweetheart.” His smile changed to a smirk as he rubbed against you, his cock slipping passed your lips. You were practically shaking in his arms, legs locked around him, arms around his neck. “What do you want?” He pressed his lips to yours, then trailing down your neck. “Tell me.”

           “You, please, Baron.” You pushed your hips against his, the head of his dick pressing against your entrance.

           He bit down on your shoulder as he sheathed himself into you with one hard thrust. You saw stars, your breath bursting from you in a gasp. He filled you in every way possible, starting a slow ache in your belly. He waited for a moment, panting softly. The he brought his hips back slowly only to slam into you again. You cried out. He started a hard, slow pace, one that made you scream with almost every thrust. He mouthed over your neck and shoulders, hands pinning your hips to the wall, so you couldn’t move. He was so strong, his muscles flexed as he held you up. You were sure you were going to come at any moment.

           “Touch yourself,” he growled. “Touch yourself. I want to watch.” He pulled his lips from your neck to rest his forehead against your sternum, watching as he pushed into you over and over again. “You take me perfectly. Now touch yourself,” he commanded.

           Your hand fell from his shoulder to between the two of you, rubbing at your clit, body shaking as pleasure coursed through you. You were so close, teetering on the edge. “Baron, please, so close.”

           He looked up at you, eyes going soft. His pace never let up as he leaned forward, kissing you hard. It sent you over the edge, your walls clenching down on his cock. You whimpered against his mouth as he continued pounding into you, chasing his own release. “Missed you. Missed this,” he groaned, his hips stuttering against yours as he came with a low moan, the sound deep in his chest.

           You stayed there for a few minutes, sharing sweet kisses before he let you down, slipping from inside of you. Your legs were shaking rather bad, nearly falling over. He laughed, his smile bright. You slapped his shoulder with a smile of your own. He pulled your naked body against his, rubbing his thumb over your cheek. He picked you up once more, going up the stairs to take you to his room. He set you on the bed before going into the bathroom for a washcloth. You relaxed onto the luxuriously soft sheets, sleep coming over you already. He returned, cleaning you up carefully before getting in beside you, pulling the blankets over you.

           “I love you,” he whispered. “I know you still don’t remember everything, still don’t know everything, but I love you all the same. I hope you can love me, too.”

           You curled against his side, tracing the caged heart on his chest. “I know I will.”


End file.
